


Carpe Diem!

by TheFaultInOurBooks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Season 8 - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy guys!, F/M, Gendrya reunion, If Gendrya Aren't EndGame What Is Even The Point??, JUST MAKING MYSELF NONE TO THE PEOPLES OF WESTEROS, Other, The Iron Throne BABY!, WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNT ABOUT ME!!!, YOU CAN LEARN ALOT FROM PEOPLE'S TAGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurBooks/pseuds/TheFaultInOurBooks
Summary: Sooo, The Wait For Season 8 Is Hard, Like Really Bloody Hard Sooo, Here Is What I Think Should Happen!WOW!! That Really Sucks But Keep Reading And Hopefully You Will Enjoy It!!!Lots Of GendryXArya And JaimeXBrienne With A Sprinkle Of JonXDaenerys!The Capitalization Stops On Chapter 3 So If You Continue To Read After 1 And 2 That Would Be Lovely. Thanks!ENJOY!!If You Want A Good Supply Of Gendry It Starts At Chapter 4!!





	1. I Decided Long Ago, Never To Walk In Anyone's Shadow!

 

 

**GENDRY**

 

I wish I could ride on a dragon! I mean there's two right?? Daenerys is on Drogon but no-one is on Rhaegal! Personally, I think it is torture, to be around these magical creatures and just looking at them! Maybe There Is A Reason I Want To Fly Into Winterfell Apart From Just Looking Important!! I Think I Just Want To Impress Someone!!

 

* * *

 

 

It's Bigger Than I Thought It Would Be, Although I Have Lived In King's Landing For About Three Years Staring At My Dad's Old House, It's Nothing Compared To Winterfell! It's Weird, We're In The North And It's Freezing But There's A Warmth Coming Of The Castle's Exterior Walls!! It's Most Beautiful Thing I Have Ever Seen And I've Seen Snow! 

' I Forgot What I Looked Like.' 

I Spin Around And Notice Jon Standing Behind Me!

' My Home! It's Not The Same! I Won't Have Father Keeping An Eye On Me From A Distance, Catelyn Wishing I Didn't Exist And Robb Being Kind To Me. He Really Was My Brother, You Know.' He Looked Like He Was Close To Tears,' I Have Many A Regret About This Place. I'm Ashamed That Rickon Is Not Here, I Should Of Done More, I Never Do Enough. Why Did I Leave For The Watch?' I Didn't Think He Wanted An Answer To That Question,' I'm Staring At It Thinking Of All The Times I Wanted To Be Where I Am Right Now, Minutes From Home And I'm... Terrifed, Gendry. I'm No King. Robb Is King. Dad Is Hand.'

'Jon. Stannis Baratheon Tried To Kill Me, Goffery Lannister Tried To Kill Me. If They Are Kings You Are A Fucking Saint Jon. You Are My King, The King In The North, Who's Name Is Stark!'

He Smiles At Me Satisfed But Still Contempt. As He Turns To Walk Away He Says Quietly His Back Toward Me,' Thank You For Keeping My Sister Alive. I Never Thanked You For That.'

'She Kept Me Alive, Jon. Not The Other Way Around!'

 

* * *

 

 

We Pulled Into Winterfell Port, I Guess I'm Not Very Good At North Terrain When I Get Patted On The Shoulder:

' Ser Davos!'

'You Excited To See Her Again?'

'Yes Ser...Very!!'

 

* * *

 

_Sorry, This Chapter Is Short!! I Was Just Getting To The Good Stuff!! Sorry!! Next Chapter Is The Reunion And From Arya's P.O.V!! So Hope You Like This Small Starter!! Thanks!_


	2. If I Fail, If I Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Reunites With Her Two Favourite Boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Purposes Of My Story Gendry Is The Only One Who Can Re-Forge Valriyan Steel!!

 

**Arya**

I'm Back On My Step. The Same Step I've Been Sitting On Since I Got Word That My Brother Is Coming Home. Sansa Sits With Me Sometimes When She Is Not Too Bust Trying To Take Over Jon's Job And Lady Brienne Gives Me Food And Pod Has Been Very Loyal To Me, Sitting Next To Me Almost All The Time But Not Today, He Went Hunting With Brienne But It's Okay As Today I Have An Inckling That It Is The Day I See My Big Brother Again!!

That's When I Hear It. A ROAR!  _Is That A Dragon? A Dragon In The North??_   _JON!!_ Some People Scream At The Noise, Others Stop Dead In Their Tracks, Some Run But I Run Straight Towards The Noise, Outside The Gates Of Winterfell To See My Brother Again Not Even Thinking About The Fact That The Dragon Might Be A Threat.     

He Is Not There. I Wait AWhile Before Giving Up Hope And Start Retreating Back To The Gates!!

'ARYA!'

'JON?' 'JON!'

His Head Comes Above The Hill As He's Running At Full Speed Arms Open Wide So I Decide To Copy His Actions Sprinting Towards Him!! It's Then I Take In How Much He Has Changed. Hair Slicked Back, Scar After Scar Across His Face, A Cloak Like Father's Draped Along His Shoulder And A Wolf-Headed Sword. He Looked Like A King But More Importantly My Brother.

We Run Into Each Others Arms With Such Force We Almost Topple Over And I Take In His Smell And Then It Really Hits Me How Much I've Missed Him. He Pulls Away And Puts My Head In His Hands.

'I've Missed You So Much, Jon!'  I'm Crying Now!!

'Look At You!! You've Grown Up!'

I Nod, 'I Have So Much To Tell You.'

'I Know, Me Too But It Will Have To Wait. I Need To Call A Meeting With All The Northern Lords. The Dead Are Coming, Arry And We Need To Be Prepared.' 

'I Can Help. I Am A Fighter. I Am A Warrior!'

'I Don't Doubt That!' 

I Take Need From My Scabbard And Show Him I Still Have It, That I Never \got \rid Of It Because It Remeinded Me Of Him And It Was Really Important To Me. All That Is Translated With Just One Look At My Skinny Sword, And It Brings The Biggest Smile Across The Kings Face. I Get The Impression That He Doesn't Smile Very Often.

'You Know What You Have To Do With That Right?'

 _'Stick 'Em With The Pointy End.'_ We Said In Unison.

He Puts His Arm Around Me And As We Walk Back Up Towards Winterfell I Hear A Voice I Thought I Knew,' _Yes, Ser Davos... I'll Be In The Forges!!'_ But I'm Too Wrapped Up In Seeing My Big Brother Again That I Completely Ignore It And Where I've Heard It Before.             

 

* * *

 

In The Hall Where I'd Only Killed LittleFinger A Few Weeks Ago!! Jon Sits On A Raised Platform With Daenerys Targaryen To His Left. Next To Her Is Tyion Lannister, Next To Him Is Jorah Mormont. Behind Her Missandei From The Island Of Naath And GreyWorm! Next To Jon Is Sansa Then Brann Followed By Me As Far Right As Possible.

Jon Stands And The Hall Goes Silent.       

He Tells Everyone About The Army Of The Dead, Cersei Agreeing To Help, He Tells Us The Only Ways We Can Defeat The White Walkers And The Army Of The Dead And The Fact He Has Pledged Allegiance To The Dragon Mother!

Which Didn't Go Down Well But Daenerys Just Sits Their And Take It With No Emotion On Her Face And A Flush Of Admiration Fell Over Me For Her But Left As Quickly As It Came!

'If Anyone Doesn't Like It. Leave Now And Don't Waste My Time.' The Hall Was Silent And Still As Jon Said This. 'Now In Other News, We Have A BlackSmith,The Only One Who Can Re-Forge Valyerian Steel In All The 7 Kingdoms!. Please Stand... Gendry Waters.'

 _GENDRY? He Was The Voice Earleir, He's Alive??_ I Let Out An Exasperated Sigh And Look Over To The Other End Of The Hall To Where My Gendry Stands. He Looks So Much Stronger And More Mature. He Has A Buzz Cut Head And Eyes That Dart All Over The Room Like On Constant Alert!! _Is This My Gendry?_ Then He Does Something Way Too Familiar To Me, He Bows And Says, 'Milady', With His Timeless Cheeky Smirk And I Say The First Thing That Comes To Mind:

'Don't Call Me, Milady,' I Say But Turn Away Before He Can See Me Blush!!

'Gendry, Is A Bastard. Just Like Myself!' Jon States. 'My Father Was Lord Eddard Stark And Gendry's Father Was...King Robert Baratheon.' Then There Was Uproar. Multiple People Flung Questions In Our Direction But Daenerys Rises Sharply!!

_'Sagon Lyka!! Aōha Dārys Iksis Trying Naejot ȳdragon!! Respect Zirȳla Se Kessa Udligon Aōha Másino Skori Se Jēda Māzigon!!'_

_**Silence!!** _

'The Queen Says, 'Be Quiet!! Your King Is Trying To Speak!! He Will Answer Your Question When The Time Comes!!' Missandei Of The Island Of Naarth Translates!

'Thank You!' Jon Says. 'Mine And Gendry's Father Were Friends And Trusted Each Other More Than Anyone. I Have Learnt Over Time To Trust Ser Waters. He Came Beyond The Wall With Me And That Takes Courage In Itself When I Didn't Even Ask Him Too...' I Sit Up Straighter At This News And Am Flushed With Pride, 'Which Is Why I Have Come To The Decision That We Need To Unite House Stark And House Baratheon. So We Will Legitimise Gendry Tomorrow To Be A Proper Baratheon And Have Him Marry One Of My Sisters. Arya Or Sansa!' 

 _'What!_ Me And Gendry Say In Unison!

Sansa Mutters Under Her Breath 'This Is All My Life Is Destined To Be, Isn't It!.'

Before Anything Else Could Be Said On The Matter The Hall Doors Flood Open And Two Guards Come In With A Prisoner Between Them In Lannister Armour And A Bag Over Their Heads.

'Sorry, My Lord But Look Who We Found Spying Outside The Gates.' One Of The Guard Says! He UnMasks The Man And It's Jaime Lannister!!

I See Red, Jump Over The Table And Charge! 

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Do You Like The Size Of This Chapter!! Let Me Know In The Comments!**


	3. At Least I’d Live As I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Gives Arya A Deal!

**Daenerys**

The first thing I remember from the event was the hall going silent. I guess Arya Stark doesn’t stand up for ALot and when she does it’s very important!! 

She jumps over the table and walks towards Jaime Lannister twisting her dagger between her fingers!!

’You’re sister’s on my list, you know!’ She states!

’That’s why I’m here. I have to talk to Jon-‘

’KING! King Jon!! You will address my brother as King!’

’Ok... my sister! I need to tell you what she is plotting!’ Jaime seems exasperated!!

The Young Wolf stands opposite him now, close enough to kill. 

‘If the rumours about you and your sister are true. How are we meant to trust you?’ She hesitates then sounds out, ‘King-Slayer.’ 

A nerve had been struck, ‘ What? Am I supposed to be scared of you?? A little girl! Jon, Is this your line of defence A lit-‘

’Jaime. STOP!’ Brienne says sternly!! 

Gendry steps forward quitely obviously sensing the danger. In that moment I believe he knows her better than anyone...even Jon, ‘Arya-‘ He starts but she throws her dagger at the wall just infront of him missing A Northern Lords head by a centimetre and grabbing Needle (Jon told me before what Arya’s sword was called) placing it across his neck! 

‘Gendry, I’m sorry but I need to do this. For father, mother and Robb. For Starks. For The North.’ The Young Wolf turns back to the Lion. ‘I can’t get Cersei but you’d be good practise.’ Now the sword was tracing patterns along Jaime’s neck!

’ARYA!’ Jon shouts,’ I want revenge as much as you do but right now I need him. He could have information we desire.’

‘He killed our family. You know what it’s been like Jon, for me! I have waited to be in the same room as a Lannister for years, AND NOW I HAVE TWO AND I CAN’T TOUCH THEM!’

’You know what I’m saying makes sense, Arya. If he has nothing to provide we will keep him as prisoner.’ 

‘I need to show them, Lannister’s aren’t the only one’s who Pay. Their. Debuts.’ 

‘Okay, Okay, Okay! If he gives us nothing to use then you can kill him,’ Jon says but Arya doesn’t move. ‘Please Arya. For me!!’ 

She takes away Needle from Jaime’s neck and walks slowly back to sit next to Bran.

’Valar Morghulis.’ She mutters to herself!! 

 _All Men Must Die!!_ I think to myself. Then an obscure thought comes into my already full mind,  _I like this little wolf._

‘Valar Dohaeris.’ I say in return. Arya looks a little shocked but continues to her seat in silence!!

 

* * *

 

 

She’s prettier closer up. Large brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a round face. She doesn’t look like Jon, yet again she doesn’t look like any of her siblings. She’s different, independant. A warrior. If you look down however she just looks like a teenage girl in her white floor - length night gown. A lady some might say. 

‘I thought you might want this back.’ I say giving back her dagger. 

‘Thank you. I can’t believe I threw it at him. Poor Gendry.’

’I’m sure he’s fine. Someone who looks at you like that, won’t be mad at a little dagger throwing.’ I mmile!!

She doesn’t say anything and goes to shut the door. 

‘Wait. I came to offer you a deal.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘I like a girl who can stick up for themselves. I don’t know... just I know what it’s like to lose your parents at a young age.’

’Jon doesn’t know you’re here, does he?’ I shake my head,’ You had better come in.’ 

Her room looks unlived in. A bed with white sheets, a wooden desk with a matching chair and that was it.

’So... what do you want?’ She says coming to sit beside me.

’It’s no secret that the people of the North don’t like me.’ She snorts, ‘ I want you to join my cause.’

’You think the Northerns like me??? Why not Sansa?? or Bran?’

’No matter what you think, people will follow you because of you’re bravery. They follow you, they follow me.’

’What’s in it for me??’

’I know the war against the dead is more important than who becomes Queen but when I become ruler and I will, you can kill all the Lannisters and anyone who has ever hurt you’re family. You won’t be punished, you’ll be praised. You want revenge, I can give it to you. Just let me know. What do you say?’

I thought it would take her a while to consider my propersition but by the time the word ‘praised’ came out of my mouth she said:

’Deal.’ I smile and head for the door!

’Valar Morghulis.’ Arya whispers.

’Yes!! but we are not men!!’

Walking down the corridor I swear I heard her chuckle!!


	4. No Matter What They Take From Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Is Not Sure If He Made The Right Decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know In The Comments If The Capitalisation Issue Is Any Better!
> 
> Short Chapter Today Guys. But...... ENJOY!!

**Jon**

'Gendry!' I run into the fumes of the forges. Some of my memories of Winterfell are fuzzy but I will always remember how hot the forges are the hottest place in the North, the smell of coal that you couldn't get out of your clothes and how safe it felt.

I'm running looking for Gendry who seemed to have disappeared since my announcement in the great hall. Speaking of which Arya hadn't talked to me either and I don't blame her. I only got her back yesterday and know she was gone. Dany had warned me that things would be different when I came back to Winterfell but I thought she meant in terms of it's structure after Theon and Ramsay took over. What was it Dad had always said,  _'There Should Always Be A Stark In Winterfell.'_  ? In A Way We Had Disrespected His Last Wishes But We Had Valid Reasons. Robb went to avenge father as did Catelyn. Sansa and Arya went with father originally, Theon betrayed us, Rickon and Bran Were forced out and I... I should have stayed home. It was selfish leave for the wall just because I felt alone and didn't fit in. I'm the reason we are all in the predicament we are in.  _There should always be a Stark in W_ _interfell! There Should Always Be A Stark in Winterfell!_ I push the thought from my mind and focus on the task ahead!!  _Gendry!_

 

* * *

 

 

I find him in a corner making a new Baretheon hammer (Tormund hadn't given his other one back).

'Gendry-'

'Not now Jon, okay. I have lots of work to do and-' He looks up at me and his eyes are bloodshot...it looked like he had Been crying.

'Let Me Just Tell you why I did it.'

'I know why you did it. It's a battle strategy but if I knew the only reason you wanted me here was to marry me of to one of your sister-' He Comes To An Abrupt Stop. 'I thought we were friends, Jon.'

'We are.' I think he could tell I was pleading for forgiveness with my eyes.

'We were.' That Hurt, 'My father and your father were so close, Jon. I thought we could be that. We could be friends, allies but I'm just a pawn in a larger game, aren't I???'

I snapped, ' I THOUGHT THE CHOICE WOULD BE EASY FOR YOU!'

He stopped hammering, 'What?'

' The way you talk about my sister...I don't know. I thought there was something there.'

'Your right. The only bloody reason I wanted to come to Winterfell was to see Arry.' I realised he said  _Arry_ but didn't bring it up, 'I just didn't want it to be forced, that's all.'

_So he did like her!!_

He Continued To Hammer, 'There's no way out of this is there?' I shook my head dejectedly. 'I'll have to talk to her.'

Then He Walked Out!!

 

* * *

 

 

That night I dreamt of Ygritte. What she would be telling me.  _You can't force love, Jon Snow. You know nothing!!_ Then He Thought Of Sansa. How she deserved a chance to marry for love not another arranged marriage. Then what Dany had told him about Khal Drogo, how they found love. Finally, He thought of the look on Arya's face when she first saw Gendry. There Was definitely something there.  _Maybe this could work._

He Slept!!


	5. They Can't Take Away My Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's Feelings Come To Light!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is My Favourite Chapter So Far!!

**Sansa**

I can't remember how Arya actually got into my room. I don't remember when she started pacing or when she started reciting a list of names slowly and under a hushed breath, ' _Cersai, Ilyn Payne, Joffery, Melisandre, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros Of Myr, Polliver, Rorge, The Mountain, The Hound, Tywin Lannister, Meryn Trant and Walder Frey'_

'Calm Down, Arya!' 

'Me calm down! Me? I thought you would be more upset by this than me, after Joffery and Ramsey.'

I wasn't completely okay with the idea of an arranged marriage...again!! Maybe I had just been unlucky. My parents found love in an arranged marriage, I just hadn't come across the perfect person yet. Who knows?? Maybe Gendry might be that guy, he seems nice!

'Arya, if this is getting to you so much then I'll just do it.' I wasn't completely happy with the idea.

'NO-! I Mean? It's Just...'

I had never seen my little sister tongue-tied before. She always had a mean comment or little way to point out someone's stupidity. Now, my warrior sister who wears dead people's faces was getting tongue-tied over a boy?? A Bastard Boy aswell.

'Okay. I want to know everything.'

'What?'

'Obviously Gendry's return means something to you...alot to you and I want to know all about the person who can shut my little sister up.' She smiled at this. I start patting my bed for her to come and sit down next to me and she does. Arya hadn't been this close to me in awhile, she finally let herself be vulnerable around me. If I stripped back her outer shell maybe I could get closer to her. Talking about Gendry could be the start of that. 'Start from the beginning.' 

 

 

* * *

 

 

'Father Was about to be beheaded but a man called Yoren held me close so I couldn't see leaving it all the imagination apart from the sound. He cut my hair and told me he was taking me to the Watch to be with my brother...Jon. That's where I met Gendry. He protected me against two boys, even though I didn't need protecting. I sat with him on the wagon, he cared my buckets because he could see I was having trouble. In the end he just picked them up without me even him asking to. Then I realised he knew I was girl, he knew it when no-one else did. Gendry didn't tell. He just kept it to himself and helped me.' It had been a while since I'd seen Arya smile but her smile was as wide as the day dad told her she could sword train with Syrio Forel. 'I Decided to tell him the truth...'

**FLASHBACK**

_'I'm Arya Stark Of Winterfell.'_

_Gendry looked utterly shocked, 'You're a highborn them. I should Be calling you M'lady.'_

_'Don't call me, m'lady.'_

_He Bowed, 'As M'lady commands. Arya pushes him and that makes Gendry smile, 'Well, that wasn't very ladylike.' This time Arya pushes him over and Gendry laughs a lot as Arya walks off in a mood._

 

'Gold cloaks came and said they were looking for a 'Gendry Waters'. Yoren fought them off but not the second time. They rounded us together and I said my dead friend, Lommy, was Gendry. I saved him that time. We were taken prisoner and again Gendry was almost killed until Tywin Lannister saved him and me unintentionally. I didn't see much of him that year, I spent most of my time being Tywin's cupbearer or with Jaqen H'ghar -'

'Who's-'

'A totally different story. Anyway...Me, Hotpie and Gendry escaped. HotPie stayed to be a chef at the crossroads. I saw him recently. His Pies's are amazing. Me and Gendry were taken by the brotherhood. It was fine, we were together. I thought...I thought we would be together forever. I would've followed him anywhere and I think he would have done the same for me. Until-'

 

**FLASHBACK**

_'What are going doing?' Arya asked genuinely confused._

_'Just mending Lord Beric's armour.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I'm going to stay on and Smith for the Brotherhood.'  
_

_'Have you lost your mind? When the Lannister's find this place do you think they will spare the Smiths? You don't have to do this!' She wanted to say something more. To persuade him to stay with her but the only thing she could think of was negative. Everything else Gendry said was a blur. She waited till his lips stopped moving, 'We leave tomorrow. Robb -'_

_She only caught parts of his speech. 'Serve.'  'I have served my entire life.' and 'Atleast they chose Lord Beric to lead. The brotherhood is a family.' With that she started to walk away., not being able to listen to anymore of this. 'I never had a family.'_

_She de_ _cided to throw her final card at him. One he hopefully couldn't refuse, 'I can be your family.' It came out that way and she wasn't sure how literally he took it but what she meant to say was 'I Love You.'_

_She thought it worked. She could still have Gendry, 'You wouldn't be my family. You'd be m'lady.'_

_After that all she remembered doing was crying for hours in a corner hiding so people wouldn't think she was weak._

 

'Then the brotherhood sold him to a Red Witch and I thought he was dead. Until now. Gendrys alive but he left me. Sansa. He was my best friend and he left me. I was young, very young. He left me with a group of grown men. No matter how capable he thought I was they'd kill me. Why did he leave me?' She looked at me pleading me as if I knew the answer. It was in that moment I saw to myself I'd find out why he did that. 

Then my warrior sister who wears dead people's faces started to cry. 

 

* * *

 

 

We sat there for about 10 minutes holding each other before the tears finally stopped. She stood up to leave.

'Arya. Do you love him?'

She hesitated.

'Yes. Yes, I Think I Do!!' 

She ran from the room. 

 


	6. Because The Greatest Love Of All!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Finds Some Thing Unexpected About Gendry.

**Sansa**

I stood up on the way to Ser Jaime's trial but there was a knock at the door. 

'Ser Gendry?' I Was puzzled to see him standing outside my room. 

'M'lady' he bowed, 'I wanted to bring you this.' 

He held out his hand and in it was the most beautiful Valyrian Steel dagger I have ever seen. It had two blades on each end and in the middle was a silver holding spot with a dire wolf imprinted on the side. 

'Did Jon ask you to make me this?' 

'No. I just thought that anyone anywhere deserves the chance to defend themselves against the army of the dead.' He smiled and he had a nice smile and good teeth for someone who had lived in Flea Bottom most of their lives. Gendry's eyes were rounded and brown. He didn't look like a bastard at all. He could even pass for a king.  _Get that out of your head Sansa. He Is just a bastard boy and Arya loves him._

'Come In, Gendry.' He looked hesitated but did as was told. 'I have some questions to ask you about Arya.'

His smile fell. 

'When did you know she was a girl?'

He chuckled,'She told you everything, huh!' I Nodded, 'Anyone who was paying attention could tell. She didn't put up a very convincing display, that's why I protected her. I need to. I thought that any parent who had gone through the trouble of having a girl taken to the Watch deserved all the help could get. I just didn't know...'

'Who she was?'

'Precisely.' 

There was a brief pause. 

'Why leave her then?'

He sighed heavily, 'For about a year afterwards I dreamt what would have happened if I'd stayed. Would we still be together or would I be dead? I was just tired. Tired of doing everything for everyone else. _Serve them! Do this! Fix that!_ I just wanted to do something for myself for once and being part of the Brotherhood...Part of a family. I wanted to know I had a home. All she said was Robb this, Robb that. As much as I wanted to stay with Arry I just didn't want to serve her brother. I couldn't.'

'That's not true. You're hiding something.'

'She would forget about me Sansa.' His casual use of my name annoyed me but I let him continue, ' She would be back home with her real family and I would be serving in the forges all my life while she continues to be...  _Arya Stark Of WinterFell.'_ He had a wishful expression on his face. 

'That's what you're doing now. Serving.'

'I am doing this because if I don't humanity dies. I have a real responsibility and for the first time in my life I feel like there is a reason I am here.' He stood up to leave. 

'Wait.' My hand on his shoulder but I pull it off quickly, 'What did they do to you. When you were taken?'

He opened my door; ' Covered my body in leeches sucking out blood.  _King's blood is powerful_ she told me. It killed three of them... Balon Greyjoy, Joffrey Baratheon and...'

'Robb.'

He left. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Arya**

I have been running around looking for Gendry. Wanting to tell him how I feel while it was still fresh in my head.

I gave up looking for him after I checked in the forges, the great hall, the garden and his room. I was going back to tell Sansa I couldn't find him when I rounded the corner and saw Gendry walk into her room. 

My heart plummeted and I nearly threw up! 


	7. Is Happening To Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne Worries For Jaime's Life. 
> 
>  
> 
> Arya Confronts Gendry.

**Brienne**

'Ser Gendry.'

'Lady Brienne. What are you doing here?'  
  


It was true. I was down in the forges trying to keep my mind off Jaime's impending death tomorrow. _Already I had taken Pod hunting, sat with Sansa and introduced myself to Jon Snow and Daeneyrs Targaryen. I'm not intimidated by many things (actually until I met the Hound I didn't know the meaning of the meaning of the word) but the dragon intimidated me so much I almost felt...scared._

 So when Jon asked me if I wanted to train Gendry before he was legitimised I was took the opportunity. Throughout Daenerys sat there looking at me. Silent.  

'I heard that you can wield a hammer but not a sword. Have you ever been taught?' He shook his head. 'Would you like to be taught?'

'Why are you doing this?'

That struck me as a difficult question. Do I say, _Because I fear that the only man I love is about to be killed and I'm trying to take my mind off it._ Deciding against that I answer, 'Everyone deserves a chance to defend themselves against the army of the dead.'

A flicker of understanding shot across his face. Gendry smiled, 'Let me get a sword.'

 

* * *

 

Gendry wasn't entirely awful!! 

 

We were out in the court yard where I had first fought Arya Stark and the last time because I was to say highly embarrassed. A woman had never been as good as me before, better even. It takes awhile to get used to. 

You could tell he knew how to hold a sword and swing but he hadn't trained. Not for a long time. He was patient and a quick learner so it was okay to teach him!!

'So, I'm going to lunge to my left and you aim for my right shoulder blade. Right here.' I point to where I want Gendry to hit me. 

'Ok So-'

He gets cut of my a loud almost comical laugh. I look up and there she is. Arya Stark. 

 

 


	8. I Found The Greatest Love Of All Happening Inside Of Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CHAPTER GUYS!

**Arya**

 

He was laughably bad.

I walk down towards them. 

'You can go Lady Brienne.' She starts to speak but I shut her off, 'Now!'

She leaves. Gendry is frozen to the spot, looking me dead in the eye making me avert my gaze.

'You know how to make an entrance.' He Laughs. This was a joke to him, he found all this funny. 

'You forgot everything I told you.' 

'What?'

' _Side-Face.'_

'Oh.' 

Now a man, Gendry turns into side-face and we both just look at each other for what feels like forever. 

'Is it true that you are about to become a lord?'

'I guess.' _Why isn't he putting more effort into his words?_

'Do you not care?'

'Of Course I care Arya. It's just...I'm a bastard from Flea Bottom. I'm not Lord.' Gendry's lowering his sword. _Why is he doing that?_ Now, it's completely on the floor. I'm not safe to be around. 

Anger flushes through me.

'Yes. You are a bastard. Pick up your sword.'

'Arya-'

'Pick. Up. Your. Sword.'

'Arya, this isn't you.'

I start charging towards him.

'This. Is. Me. I have seen things. I have done things. I am above nothing. I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell, not the parentless child you met going to the Watch.' We're face to face. As close as I was to Jaime only yesterday. Close enough to kill.

'Why?' I drop my sword to the floor. 

He doesn't answer so I push him as hard as I can. 

'WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME??' 

Gendry looks at me shocked as I realise a tear has escaped onto my cheek. _Not again! I can't cry over him again._ I push him to the ground. 

'Well, that wasn't very ladylike.' Then I'm flashed back to the time I told him my true identity, the way he'd carry my buckets, him protecting me, the cave. Maybe I haven't changed that much at all. 

Gendry rises. We both stand there in silence and I plummet to the ground in tears. Suddenly, he's next to me hand around my back and chin in the top of my head. This is Gendry, my Gendry. I can never be mad at Gendry.

'No!' Shouting and standing, 'I don't need your comfort. How. Dare. You. I see you for the first time in years. You go to my sister first. I might have to marry you.' Plunging my fingers into my hair Gendry meets my eyes as he stands too. 

Without warning my hand are in his as he tells me everything. What happened to him with Melisandre, why he left me and that Jon asked him to go to Sansa.  

'...I've been having these nightmares for three years consistently. They are you left dead in brutal ways everywhere. Your father appears and always says, ' _Why did you leave me, Gendry?'_ but it's your voice.'

He thought that because he was a lowborn I'd forget about him as soon as we got back to Winterfell. 

Finally, Gendry looks me straight in the eye again.  _Shit, I Love Him._

All at once I collide into his arms and we both fall to the ground just holding each other. 

'I love you, Gendry...Baratheon.' I whisper in his ear.

'Maybe we can be family after all, m'lady.'

And I let myself cry!!

 

 


End file.
